My Sex Doll is My Love AND My Young
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: bagaimana jika slave atau sex doll yang kau beli pada akhirnya menjadi gadis yang paling kau cintai setelah ibu mu , dan saat kau benar - benar tak dapat kehilangannya sebuah takdir pahit terungkap bahwa slave mu , cinta mu adalah adik kandung mu .. KyuSung / nc / incest /
1. Chapter 1

title : MY Sex Doll is MY Love AND MY Young Sister .. part 1

author : fujoshi Kyusung shiper

genre : drama , romance , family

cast :

Cho KyuHyun

Kim Jong Woon / Yesung

dan peran pendukung lainnya

* * *

Happy Reading ...

* * *

summary :

bagaimana jika seorang slave atau sex doll yang kau beli pada akhirnya menjadi gadis yang paling kau cintai setelah ibu mu , dan saat kau benar - benar tak dapat kehilangannya sebuah takdir pahit terungkap bahwa slave mu , cinta mu adalah adik kandung mu ..

akan kah kau mengingat janji yang telah kau iklarkan kepada sang ibunda atau kah memilih mengingkarinya dengan berpura -pura tak tahu apa pun dan memilih menjadi egois demi tetap menahan cinta agar dirinya tetap di samping mu ?

inilah kisah Cho Kyuhyun dengan seorang gadis yang merangkap menjadi slave yang paling di cintainya yang pada akhirnya adalah adik kandungnya yang lama hilang ..

check this out ...

* * *

Di dalam sebuah mansion besar di kawasan kota Daegu tak ada seorang pun yang tau selain orang – orang yang bersangkutan, bahwa mansion mewah nan megah itu adalah tempat penyalur para wanita atau pun lelaki pekerja prostitusi.

Di dalam mansion itu terdapat banyak gadis dan laki- laki cantik yang berada di sana baik yang di culik , para anak jalananyang di pungut atau pun para anak yatim piatu yang di ambil dari panti asuhan untuk di jadikan boneka sex bagi para orang yang mampu membeli mereka.

Hari itu seorang lelaki muda datang ke sana , tentudengan tujuan mencari seseorang yang dapat di jadikannya boneka sex .

Cho Kyuhyun lelaki muda berusia 26 tahun ,seorang pengusaha muda sekaligus ahli waris tunggal keluarga Cho .

Keluarga Cho terkenal sebagai pengusaha di bidang fashion dan otomotif ternama di korea selatan , jepang , china dan jerman . selain itu keluarga Cho juga salah satu bangsawan Korea yang masih memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga kerajaan.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan hanya muda dan seorang pengusaha tapi juga seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar , sesungguhnya ia bisa saja mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang ia ingin kan baik yang dari kalangan bawah , menengah hingga yang sederajat dengannya , hanya saja Kyuhyun bukan lah lelaki playboy yang dapat bertukar – tukar pasangan dengan mudah jangan lupakan posisinya sebagai ahli waris keluarga kaya yang masih memiliki darah kerajaan yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal – hal bodoh seperti itu yang pastinya akan dapat membuat nama keluarga tercemar walaupun ia tak terlalu memperdulikan

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja menikah, bila ia ingin hasratnya terpenuhi , banyak sudah wanita yang sederajat dengannya yang telah mengantri untuk di pinangnya , bahkan keluarganya pun pastinya akan mendukung .. hanya saja .. ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan , bukan niatan untuk tidak menikah .. tentu saja ia ingin , tapi keadaan lah yang tidak bisaia sudah memiliki janjinya sendiri .

Janji pada dirinya dan mendiang ibunda tercintanya yang telah ia iklarkan tepat di makam sang ibunda , janjinya yang tidak akanpernah menikah sebelum ia menemukan adik kandungnya yang hilang 15 tahun yanglalu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan segera disambut oleh sang pemilik tempat.

" selamat datang tuan muda Kyuhyun " serunya dengan sedikit membungkukan badan sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming hanyadiam dengan penuh keangkuhannya , yah .. itulah keluarga Cho .. orang-orang bisa membungkukkan tubuh mereka tapi tidak untuk keluarga Cho , mereka hanyaakan membungkuk hanya pada orang – orang yang seharusnya.

" mari ikut saya " lelaki paruh baya yang menyambutnya itu segera menuntunya ketempat para gadis dan namja yang akan dilelang untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan segala keangkuhannyamengikuti lelaki paruh baya yang menuntunya menuju sebuah ruangan besar nanmewah dengan single sofa berwarna merah maroon yang tentunya berharga mahal.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah Single sofa yang tersedia disana.

" anda ingin wanita atau pria , tuan muda ? " Tanyalelaki paruh baya bernama Sung Jae Woon .

" bawakan saja yang terbaik " ucapnya berwibawa

Tanpa menunggu lama lelaki bernama Sung Jae Woon pun segera melangkahkan diri meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di depan Kyuhyun lalu membukanya.

" keluarkan mereka " seru Sung Jae Woon entah padasiapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah satupersatu gadis dan lelaki cantik dari ruangan tersebut dengan tertib lalumenghadapnya.

Masing – masing dari mereka memakai sebuah name tag yang terpasang di dada dengan deretan angka , menunjukan urutan mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak memang bahwa semuayang berdiri di sana adalah gadis dan para lelaki cantik.

" anda bisa pilih yang mana pun , silahkan " Sungjae woon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan memilih.

Kyuhyun mendekat menelusuri satu persatu dari mereka hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di deretan nomor 13 tangannya terulur menggapai dagu seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menundukan kepalanya

" berapa usia mu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" 16 " seru gadis itu pelan

" nama mu ? " mata gadis itu bergerak gelisah seakan tak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun langsung

" 13 .. " ucapnya

" 13 ? " Kyuhyun melirik name tag yang berada didepan dadanya

" yang sebenarnya " tanyanya lagi

" ti..tidak punya , tuan " Kyuhyun melirik SungJae Woon

" tidak ada yang memiliki nama di antara merekatuan , mereka akan memiliki nama bila mereka sudah memiliki majikan " jawab Sung jae woon

" kalau begitu mulai sekarang nama mu yesung … aku ambil dia " setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung dan kembali ketempatnya duduk tadi.

Sung jae woon memberi kode pada para kandidat untukpergi kecuali si nomer 13 atau bisa di panggil Yesung karena Kyuhyun sudah memberinya nama.

" berapa harganya ? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sung jae woon sudah berdiri berada di sampingnya matanya terus menelisik tubuh gadis bernama Yesung yang masih berdiri dengan gugup di depannya dengan wajah yangkembali menunduk.

" 500 juta won , anda masih bisa menawar bila ingin" Kyuhyun berdecak

" kau kira aku tidak mampu mengelurkan uang sekecil itu ? " Sung jae woon menundukan kepalanya

" maaf tuan muda , saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

" ia masih perawan kan ? aku tidak terima yang bekas " tanyanya lagi

" anda bisa pastikan nanti di malam pertama anda dengannya tuan muda Cho " Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya .

" kau ikut aku " Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung memerintahnya agar mengikutinya

" aku akan pulang lebih dulu bersamanya dan segala sesuatunya akan di urus asistenku " Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sung jaewoon bersama seorang lelaki yang pasti adalah asistenya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah apartement mewah milik Kyuhyun yang terletak di kawasan gangnam .

* * *

_**My Sex Doll Is My Love And My Young Sister**_

_**part 1**_

_**KyuSung shipper**_

* * *

Kyuhyun menundukan dirinya di sofa yang ada diapartementnya sedangkan Yesung tetap berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah menunduk.

" ambilkan aku minum " Yesung mengangkat kepalanyadan melihat Kyuhyun tengah memejamkan matanya.

" a..aapa ? " tanyanya takut – takut

" ambilkan aku minum " Yesung pun dengan paniknya segera berlari mencari dapur lalu kulkas

Yesung kembali , Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk mengambil minumnya dari Yesung ,sayangnya tak ada apa pun yang di bawa Yesung dari dapur.

" maa..maaf .. ttuan .. mau minum apa ? ddi..kk..kulkas ada banyak minuman " Tanya Yesung terbata

Yesung menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun tapi sang majikan tak sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya , akhirnya Yesung mengangkat kepalanya tetapi baru saja mengangkat kepalanya ia pun kembali menunduk karena ternyata Kyuhyun tengan menatapnya.

" ma ..maafkan .ak..aku tuan " Suara Yesung mulai bergetar , rasanya ingin sekali menangis

" duduk .. " tanpa menunggu lagi Yesung pun segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di lantai

" siapa yang menyuruh mu duduk di sana … " dengan Refleks Yesung pun kembali berdiri

" maafkan aku " Yesung segera membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun

" bisakah kau bergerak setelah ucapan ku selesai ?atau setidaknya bertanya dahulu ! " Yesung segera mengangukan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

" sekarang ambil kan aku segelas air putih dingin"perintahnya , Yesung pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur.

Tak lama Yesung kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dingin yang di ambilnya dari Kulkas dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sang majikan.

" berdiri di sana …" Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat kosong yang ada di depannya

"dan buka pakaian mu " lanjutnya

" nde ? "

" perlukah aku mengulang perintah ku ? " setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu , Yesung pun segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dan dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mulai melepaskan satu persatukain yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar tak berbusana lagi.

Yesung terus menunduk kan kepalanya dengan tangankanan yang menyilang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tangan kiri yang berusahamenutup bagian kewanitaannya.

" pindahkan tangan mu .. " perintah Kyuhyun-lagi-dan itu membuat Yesung mau tak mau harus menurutinya.

Kyuhyun terus menulusuri tubuh telanjang gadis didepannya , tak mau munafik Kyuhyun mengakui , tubuh gadis ini cukup indah danmampu membuatnya bergairah.

" berikan pelayanan mu pada ku " seru Kyuhyun dengan angkuh dan Yesung pun meneguk salivanya seketika perasaan takut kembalimenyelimutinya.

Ia ingin sekali kabur .. seandainya bisa..

Dengan langkah ragu Yesung mendekati majikannyadan berlahan ia mulai menaiki tubuh majikannya –duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun-Yesung berusaha mengingat segala apa yang di ajarkan oleh orang-orang di tempatnyadahulu, tentang bagaimana ia harus memuaskan majikannya.

Dengan sangat ragu dan takut Yesung bergerakmemajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu .

Yesung tidak bergerak hanya diam merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya , ia masih merasa takut untuk bergerak , itupengalaman pertamanya , yah .. di tempatnya terdahulu memang di ajarkan tentangedukasi sex tapi tidak sampai tahap praktek hanya terori hanya beberapa orang yang sampai tahap itu karena di sana keluguan adalah hal yang harus dijaga.

Masih dengan keraguannya Yesung mulai menggerakakan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat , ia mulai darimelumat bibir bawah lalu menghisapnya kemudian berpindah ke bibir atas, Yesungberusaha keras.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam merasakan dan meperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Yesung kepadanya bahkan matanya pun tak tertutup dia hanya diam menatap kelopak mata Yesung yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun tau Yesung pemula , tapi tak berniat sama sekali untuk memerintahnya atau pun ikut campur dengan apa yang menjadi tugas slave barunya itu.

Yesung menghentikan Ciumannya dan berlahan membukamatanya dan seketika itu pula kedua bola mata mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat sepasang bola matabening yang memancarkan keredupannya , mata itu .. pancaran mata itu sepertimata milik ibundanya ..

Begitu teduh dan hangat ..

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnyaYesung lah yang memutuskannya , kali ini tangan Yesung yang bergerak dengantangan yang bergetar Yesung mencoba melepaskan dasi yang terpasang rapi dikerah leher Kyuhyun.

Lalu setelah dasi itu terlepas Yesung mulaimembuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya setelah beberapakancing terlepas dan menampakan dada bidang Kyuhyun terekspon ia pun berhentidan wajahnya kembali mendekat menuju ceruk leher Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mendengakkan kepalanya , membiarkan Yesung berkerja disana.

" jangan tinggalkan kissmark disana " ucap Kyuhyunmemperingatkan

Dan Yesung pun hanya menjilat dan sedikit menghisap kecil tapi berusaha tidak meninggalkan bekas , ia tak mau melakukankesalahan yang berujung hukuman untuknya nanti dari sang majikan.

Terus bergerak hingga mencapai jakun Kyuhyun ,kembali ia hisap dan jilat bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang menonjol di leher majikannya.

Semakin turun dan menuju ke nipple Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang di sana , Yesung memainkannya ..

Memainkan nipple itu dalam mulutnya dan tangannya yang lain memainkan Nipple Kyuhyun yang satunya.

Setelah cukup lama di sana , Yesung berhenti ,lalu turun dari pangkuan majikannya , berlutut di depan Kyuhyun ..Kyuhyunyang mengerti maksud Yesung dengan segera membuka lebar selangkangannya dan Yesung pun semakin maju mendekat ..

* * *

T.B.C ...


	2. Chapter 2

title : MY Sex Doll is MY Love AND MY Young Sister .. part 1

author : fujoshi Kyusung shiper

genre : drama , romance , family

cast :

Cho KyuHyun

Kim Jong Woon / Yesung

dan peran pendukung lainnya

* * *

note : sebelumnya fanfic ini pernah saya share di facebook dengan pairing Changkyu dengan genre yaoi namun karena banyaknya protes dari pembaca yang meminta untuk mengganti pairing dan genre menjadi OC dan straight akhirnya saya menggunakan cast Changmin dan Dal Hae OC , tapi karena saya merasa kurang suka dengan cast OC maka saya pun kembali mengganti cast menjadi KyuSung dengan genre GS dan mempublisnya di

* * *

Happy Reading ...

* * *

summary :

bagaimana jika seorang slave atau sex doll yang kaubeli pada akhirnya menjadi gadis yang paling kau cintai setelah ibu mu , dansaat kau benar - benar tak dapat kehilangannya sebuah takdir pahit terungkapbahwa slave mu , cinta mu adalah adik kandung mu ..

akan kah kau mengingat janji yang telah kauiklarkan kepada sang ibunda atau kah memilih mengingkarinya dengan berpura - puratak tahu apa pun dan memilih menjadi egois demi tetap menahan cinta mu agartetap di samping mu ?

inilah kisah Cho Kyuhyun dengan seorang gadisyang merangkap menjadi slave yang paling d cintainya yang pada akhirnya adalahadik kandungnya yang lama hilang ..

* * *

check this out ...

* * *

Tangannya kembali bergerak kali ini berusaha untuk melepaskan sabuk yang di pakai Kyuhyun hingga zipper celana dan kemudian dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin ia berusaha memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Kyuhyun , berusaha membebaskan bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang di dalam sana .

Yesung meneguk salivanya , kala melihat ukuran kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat besar walau pun belum sepenuhnya bangun, ia meringis dalam hati kala mengingat benda besar itu akan merasukinya nanti.

Yesung takut .. dari perbincangannya bersama sesama calon Slave di tempatnya dahulu yang ia tahu adalah rasanya akan sakit saat pertama kali melakukan hubungan dan kini yang ada di fikiran Yesung adalah seberapa sakit yang akan di rasakannya bila Kejantanan sebesar itu memasuki lubungnya yang masih virgin , apa kah kenikmatan yang di bicarakan itu dapat di rasakannya ?

" ada kah yang kau tunggu ? " seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kembali teringat dengan tugasnya

" mmaaf .. ttuan .. " Yesung berujar tanpa berani memandang Kyuhyun , ia hanya menunduk merasa takut

Yesung kembali berkerja kini tangannya mulai bergerak kembali , memainkan benda kebanggaan Kyuhyun .

Memutar dan mengocoknya ,.. Yesung kembali menenggak salivanya di saat ia kembali mengingat edukasi sex yang pernah dipelajarinya ..

Haruskah ia menggunakan mulutmya juga ? oh ..seandainya bisa , ia tidak mau melakukannya , tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisadi lakukannnya .. ia hanya lah seorang budak sex yang tidak boleh mengecewakan majikannya , karena bisa saja berujung pada hukuman yang menyakitkan .

Sungguh Yesung tidak mampu membayangkan Hukuman seperti apa yang akan di berikan majikannya itu bila ia berbuat salah .

Kembali teringat dengan perbincangannya bersama teman – temannya di mansion besar itu , bahwa ia bisa saja mendapat cambukan atau paling buruknya tubuhnya bisa saja di sayat dengan silet .. ohh .. tidak.. jangan sampai itu terjadi .. Yesung tidak akan mungkin kuat menjalanikehidupan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kehidupannya sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah lama berfikir panjang , Yesung pun mulai meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium ujung sesuatu itu dengan kecupan mesra. Kadang dibasahi dulu dengan lidah yang membawa saliva, lalu Yesung mulai memainkannya dengan kedua belah bibir dangigi.

Yesung menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit benda tersebut dulu, kemudian menghisap masing-masing sisi dengan begitu cepat.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yesung jijik apabila melakukan oral seperti ini. Apalagi pada bagian depan milik Kyuhyun .

Yesung mulai memasukan kejantanan Kyuhyun kedalam mulut , menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tak lupa lidahnya yang kini membelai,juga kadang menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di tengah miliknya.

Grep.

Kyuhyun menjambak , mencengkram kuat helaian rambut yang tertanam di ubun-ubun Yesung. Tampaknya ia merasa kenikmatan.

"Mhh..."

Yesung mencoba untuk memasukan lebih dalam,semakin berusaha untuk menyapukan lidahnya ke sana. Lalu digerakannyakeluar-masuk dengan perlahan.

"Mnh..."

"Mhhh..."

Disela gumaman Yesung, Kyuhyun berdesis. Sesekali Yesung lihat ke arahnya dengan mengadah. Keningnya berkerut, matanya mengernyit dan wajahnya dilumuri oleh peluh.

" engemmm .. lebih cepat ! " Kyuhyun mulai mengerang merasakan hangatnya mulut Yesung yang membalut kejantanannya.

Yesung bergerak .. berusaha lebih cepat sebisanya, tangan kanannya memegangi kejantanan Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya memainkantwins ballnya .

Yesung merasakan urat – urat kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya , menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan sampai pada Klimaks nya , ia pun berusaha makin keras.

3 menit kemudian Kyuhyun klimaks dan itu di dalam Mulut Yesung .. Kyuhyun mendesah lega karena hasratnya telah terpenuhi dan terbanding terbalik dengan Yesung yang tengah terbatuk – batuk karena tersedak cairan Kyuhyun .

"Nh—uhukk!"

Tangan Yesung sibuk mengelap liur dan sperma yang lolos dari rongga mulut, tapi itu tidak menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun untukmelihat wajah Yesung yang sudah merah padam menahan malu.

Yesung menunduk serta membungkam bibir dengantelapak tangan menghalangi keinginanya untuk memuntahkan semua cairan bekasorgan intim Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan deru nafasnya yang terengah, kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuh telanjang Slave nya , hingga membuat bagian sensitivnya kembali menegak.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mulai bergerak , ia mulai melepas kemejanya yang telah terbuka dan kembali memasukan kejantananya ke dalam celananya , kemudian meneguk habis air yang tadi di bawa Yesung untuknya.

Lalu Ia berlutut di depan Yesung berlahan menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Yesung kemudian diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu , berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup.

" buka pintunya " perintahnya , Yesung pun segera mengulurkan tangannya meraih handle pintu tersebut lalu menekannya ke bawah hingga pintu itu terbuka .

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut lalu dengan kakinya ia kembali menutup pintu itu.

" nyalakan lampunya , di sebelah kiri mu "perintah Kyuhyun , Yesung pun kembali mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun , di angkat nyatangan ke arah kiri sedikit meraba mencari saklar dan setelah menemukannya Yesung menekannya hingga lampu pun menyalah.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah , kini menuju ranjang yang berada tepat di depannya kemudian ia pun membaringkan tubuh mungil Yesung di atas ranjang tersebut berlahan.

Kyuhyun mulai kembali menurun kan zippernya yangtadi telah ia naikkan dan melepas celanyanya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya ,membuatnya sama seperti slavenya.

Berlahan Kyuhyun menaikan tubuhnya ke atas tubuhYesung , membiarkan sebagian tubuh mereka menyatu hingga menciptakan sebuah hawa panas di tubuh mereka ..

Darah mereka mengalir dengan cepat bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang berdetak tak karuan , berlahan kepala Kyuhyun mulai merunduk menuju tulang selangka Yesung, menghirup aroma tubuh sang slave barunya dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya di sana membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar di bawahnya.

Lidahnya menjulur , menempel pada kulit leher Yesung lalu menjilatnya kecil , kecupan demi kecupan di leher itu mulai dilakukannya hingga menghisap dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan tandakepemilikannya yang pertama.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak naik dan berhenti ditelinga Yesung

Di lumanatnya pelan telinga Yesung hingga membuaterangan yang tak dapat di tahan gadis yang ada di bawah tubuhnya itu , Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam kegiatannya , ia menemukan titik tersensitif slavenya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali berpindah kali itu sasaranya adalah bibir plum merah Yesung yang belum sempat di jamahnya .

Yesung menutup matanya kala ia mengerti sang master akan menciumnya , Kyuhyun memulainya dari kecupan – kecupan ringan beberapa kali dan mulai melumat bibir bawah Yesung sedikit memiringkankepalanya agar dapat lebih leluasa menjamah bibir slavenya itu , Yesung tak tinggal diam ia pun berusaha membalas dengan ikut melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun walau pun terasa kaku dan ragu tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu sudah termasuk cukup bagiseorang pemula , sekian lama akhirnya Ciuman itu makin berlanjut panas dan lama.

Membuat Yesung hampir ke habisan nafasnya , ia berusaha memberi pertanda pada Kyuhyun tapi walau pun mengerti Kyuhyun tetap tak berhenti, ia masih ingin merasakan bibir manis itu tanpa melepasnya barang sedikit pun sebelum ia puas .

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung merasakan sesak nafasnya karena hidungnya tetrtutup wajah Kyuhyun

Yesung segera menarik nafasnya dalam dan begitucepat saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya , terus mengngais oksigen seakan ia mungkin tak dapat menghirupnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan kondisi Yesung ,dadanya terus bergerak naik turun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin namun walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu matanya tetap tak berpindah dari wajah Slave barunya.

Begitu sempurna , menurutnya .. mata hazelnya yang memandangnya sayu seperti mata Eommanya membuatnya bagaikan terhanyut dari sadarnya menuju alam bawah sadarnya , wajahnya yang memerah menghiasi pipinya secara alami membuatnya makin terlihat cantik dengan mulut yang terbuka seakan memintanya kembali masuk kedalamnya.

Kyuhyun sungguh tak merasa menyesal , ia sangatmenyukai gadis yang berstatus slavenya yang kini ada di bawahnya seakan pasrah atau mungkin memang pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya .

Kyuhyun mulai merundukan kembali wajahnya kala ia mulai merasa membaik , kali itu bukan lagi di bibir Yesung melainkan di lehergadis itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam , membiarkan hidungnya mencium bau khas slavenya dan membiarkan otaknya menyimpan bau khas itu di dalam memory terdalamnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak , mulai dari menjilat , menghisap hingga menggigit kecil leher itu terus turun hingga ke puncak payudara slavenya itu.

Membiarkan nafas panasnya menerpa nipple yang telah menegang itu , membiarkan suara erangan sara permohonan dari sang gadis untuk segera memanjakan nipple itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menuruti keinginan gadis itu, ia mau bermain dengan caranya jadi Kyuhyun pun membiarkan slavenya terus mengerang merasakan frustasinya mendambakan mulutnya menggapai nipple itu.

Lidahnya menjulur , bergerak pelan sangat pelan untuk menggoda gadis itu , membuat gadis itu makin frustasi dengan gairah yangdi buatnya dan Kyuhyun tak peduli.

" ttuan .. "

" hemm ? " hanya gumaman kecil yang di dapat sang slave

" aaaarrrhhh ,, ttttuannn " tangan Yesung mulai menekan kepala Kyuhyun membuat bibirnya benar – benar menempel pada nipplenya.

Bagian tubuh bawah Kyuhyun bergerak pelan menggesekan organ sensitive mereka dan membuat keduanya mengerang.

" tatap mataku dan memohonlah " seru Kyuhyun , Yesung pun segera membuka matanya

Kembali dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu ,membuat getaran kecil di hati Kyuhyun kala melihat mata hitam Yesung seakan menghipnotisnya masuk dalam mata itu.

" Tuan , Ku mohon " ucap Yesung dengan mata sayu yang penuh dengan gairahnya

" apa yang kau inginkan sayang ? aaahhhh " akhir kalimat Kyuhyun di akhirinya dengan suara lengguhannya karena organ sensitive mereka yang terus saling bergesekan baik karena ulahnya dan karena gerak tubuh gelisah gadis yang ada di bawahnya.

" katakan kau menginginkan ku dan aku akan memenuhi keinginan mu " lanjutnya

Yesung terdiam

" apa yang kau inginakan , sayang … " desak Kyuhyun , sungguh ia ingin mendengar permintaan dari Slavenya itu

" aku ingin mulut mu , membungkus nipple ku ,membanjirinya dengan liur mu , aku ingin hisapan di nipple ku tuan , ku mohon "akhirnya Yesung bersuara , memohon seperti yang di ingin kan tuannya.

" tentu , dear .. apa pun untuk mu " tanpa menunggu lagi , Kyuhyun pun membuk mulutnya , melahap nipple pink Yesung , memainkan nipple itu dengan lidah yang ada di dalamnya dan tentunya juga menghisapa kuat nipple itu.

Punggung Yesung melengkung ke atas saat dengan kuat Kyuhyun menghisap Nipplenya , tubuhnya terasa panas dan daerah sekitar kewanitaannya terasa berkedut , memaksa sesuatu dari dalam sana keluar.

Erangan erotis itu terus menggema di ruangan itu ,dinginnya AC tak dirasakan kulit mereka , hawa panas yang penuh gairah yang menguar dari tubuh masing – masing lebih mendominasi membuat peluh mereka saling bercampur

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai merambat menuju selangkangan Yesung berusaha menyibak lipatan yang ada di kewanitaannya .

Basah adalah Hal pertama yang jemarinya rasakan kala menyentuh vagina Yesung , terasa begitu siap untuknya .

Berlahan jari tengahnya berusaha menerobos masuk liang tersebut tanpa menghentikan aksinya di atas bukit sintal Yesung ,membiarkan berat tubuhnya hampir menindih tubuh Yesung sepenuhya.

" anghhh .. " Yesung menjerit kecil kala merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lianganya , membuatnya merasa bagian bawah organ itimnya mengganjal.

Tak mau menunggu atau pun membiarkan Slavenya untuk beradaptasi , Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan jari tengahnya di dalam liang kewanitaan Yesung dengan cepat membuat suara erangan erotis yang mampu membuat birahinya semakin menaik karena suara desahan Sang Slave .

Jari Kyuhyun terus bergerak dan saat merasa liang senggama itu mulai mengendur dengan satu jarinya , tanpa ragu Kyuhyun pun menambahnya lagi dengan jari telunjuknya yang merengsak masuk dan ikut mengaduk organ dalam kewanitaan Yesung terus bertambah hingga tiga Jarinya , membiarkan erangan kesakitan dari bibir Slavenya mengalun indah mengisi ke heningan ruangan tersebut.

Gelombang orgasme mulai melanda Yesung , nafasnya makin tersengal dengan organ kewanitaannya yang berkedut kencang meremas ketiga jari Kyuhyun di dalam sana dan tanpa sadar pinggulnya terangkat di kala gelombang orgasmenya menghampiri dan mengalir keluar, membiarkan cairan –cairan hangat itu membasahi jari Kyuhyun dan sebagian lagi membasahi sekitar selangkangannya.

Nafas Yesung masih memburu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka , membantu hidungnya meng-ngais oksegen untuk masuk kedalam paru –parunya , Kyuhyun yang melihat itu malah membuatnya semakin bergairah , ia pun tanpa ragu segera memasukan ke 3 jarinya ke dalam mulut Yesung yang terbuka lebar , membuat sang Slavenya sedikit menyernyit kan dahi kaget.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

terima kasih untuk :

Idda Kyusung,**Nin Nina,**cryesung,**dewi Cloud****Sparkyu,**JY,**Vira,**bDyana Kim,**Zee,**Leny,**Leethakim,**YSisMine,**Hera3424,**Ermagyu,**Miszshanty05**

maaf , jika ada nama yang tidak tercantum :) dan maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian .. dan terima kasih telah mau membaca ff abal - abal saya ini !

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ...


End file.
